In the club
by boomeranng
Summary: Puedes borrar todas las promesas que me hiciste? incluso los pequeños recuerdos. En el club, de la misma forma que estuviste con aquella chica, amaré facilemente. Así, solo por esta noche, seré capáz de olvidarte. Oneshot.


**Songshot In the club.**

**EdwardxBella, Universo Alternativo, OoC, rated M (si no eres mayor de 18 años ¡no continúes leyendo!). Inspirada en la cación **_**In the club**_** de 2ne1 (koreana) escrita en ingles y en español. (links de canción, vestido, etc. en mi perfil)**

**Disclaimer: Tengo mis dialogos, mis ideas y mi creatividad, pero debo aclarar que no poseo ni los personajes de Meyer ni la letra de la canción, solo me inspiran a crear y a escribir como enferma detrás de la pantalla y sobre mi teclado.**

**Summary**

**Puedes borrar todas las promesas que me hiciste? incluso los pequeños recuerdos. En el club, de la misma forma que estuviste con aquella chica, amaré facilemente. Así, solo por esta noche, seré capáz de olvidarte.**

.

.

Vislumbré como poco a poco iban desapareciendo las sombras espectrales que formaban los pocos rayos de sol que se negaban a morir al crepúsculo. Había despertado hace horas pero mi cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar para no tener que volver a la realidad. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, suspiré y me dispuse a ver, por primera vez en el día, el reloj digital que se encontraba en mi velador; trágicamente marcaban las siete y veinte minutos y contando. Había deseado mil veces que aquel relojito detuviera la hora en el momento en que él se invitaba a regodearse con la suave textura de mis sábanas, pero hoy no, hoy deseaba más que nunca que los minutos se me escaparan rápidamente de mis manos y despertar un día sin la necesidad de recordar dolorosamente gracias a la amabilidad del tiempo que curaría mis heridas. O eso suponía.

Rodé enredándome aún más en las sábanas, peleando contra el hecho de quedarme ahí por siempre, en la calidez de mi cama, en las caricias que me daba. Era irónico que algo sin vida me diera más confort que un humano, sin mencionar que era lo único que evitaba mi total derrumbe por retener _su_ olor. Y paré ahí mismo. Me maldije por permitirme pensar nuevamente en él y recordar sus caricias, sus dulces besos, sus penetrantes ojos. Las lágrimas ya se habían escapado de mis ojos la noche anterior y de cierto modo dolía más no poder verter mi dolor sobre mi almohada. Sentía que tenía todo contenido: el dolor, mi amor, la sorpresa y la impotencia. A estas alturas ya no te ahogas en el dolor de la traición, ahora te ahogas en el dolor de la comprensión y la realización.

I'm trying to erase your scent now

Estoy tratando de borrar tu escencia  
I'm trying to forget your touch now

Estoy tratando de borrar tus caricas  
Why did you have to be like that

Por qué tenías que ser así?  
I can't believe it, in the end you were that sort of guy

No puedo creer que al final resultaras ser ese tipo de hombre

Estiré mi brazo para agarrar el teléfono pero al tenerlo en mis manos me pregunté qué pensaba hacer con el. No es que pudiera llamar a alguien. Ya me había lamentado mucho el hecho de haber cortado lazos con mis amigos por culpa de mi testarudez meses atrás pero, a pesar de todo, aún tenía mi orgullo. _Si Alice me viera en este preciso momento_… incluso yo no me podía encontrar más patética. Traté de imaginar que podría decirme ahora, viendo en el hoyo en el que me encontraba, en el pozo en el que me ahogaba.

_Alice, Alice, dime que debo hacer…_

Traté en vano de siquiera derramar una lágrima, sin éxito, y me aferré aún más a las sábanas, debía hacer algo y pronto si no quería terminar con un agujero aún más profundo en mi pecho.

"_Demuéstrale que eres una mujer fuerte, que puedes seguir tu vida sin importar una mierda lo que él haga"._

Por supuesto, sus palabras me llegaron de golpe ¿era eso exactamente lo que debía hacer? Sí, era una mujer fuerte y decidida pero fui todo eso hasta antes de conocerlo. Estar en su presencia de alguna forma me superaba, me rendía ante su voz, me sometía a sus palabras.

Por fin una lágrima silenciosa recorrió mi mejilla, pero eso fue todo, no más, mi cuerpo fue demasiado bondadoso hasta ahora y no me regalaría otro lamento.

Vislumbré lo que debía hacer mientras cerraba mis ojos y me daba fuerzas para levantarme. Decidí que, en el peor caso, no estaría peor que ahora. Me senté y me quedé unos minutos ahí ya que todo me daba vueltas. Había descansado unas largas quince horas mi resaca de la noche anterior aunque aún me sentía embriagada, pero no a causa del alcohol. Me calmé y me atreví a tocar lentamente el suelo de madera con mis pies. Ya estaba, ya lo había hecho, había vuelto a la realidad, a pisar firme y era hora de ser decidida.

Me levanté y caminé hacia el closet, evitando el sitio que ocupaban sus camisas y el otro foco de su escencia. Tomé una de las perchas y la tiré sobre la cama, luego saqué un par de zapatos de una caja. Me dirigí al baño, abrí el grifo de agua caliente y, por fin, me permití observar mi reflejo en el espejo, aquel que mostraba a la joven de veintisiete años pero ya sin sueños. No recordaba cómo me había puesto aquella camisa azul la noche anterior, la camisa que él llevaba en nuestra primera noche juntos. Me la saqué rápidamente y la tiré. Para distraerme traté de peinar mi enmarañado cabello con mis dedos pero sin éxito así que lo dejé, el bálsamo se encargaría de ello.

El agua caliente me envolvió como mis sábanas en mi cama y rápidamente abarco todo mi cuerpo. Las gotas caían por mi pálida piel y se desviaban al llegar al hueso de mis caderas. Debía de comer más seguido, me reprendí como si fuera una tarea a cumplir. Tomé el envase de mi shampoo favorito, aquel de fresas que tanto le gustaba y lo esparcí por mi cabello, luego repartí el bálsamo por las puntas y me quedé unos minutos más bajo el agua, tratando de relajar mis músculos de tanta tensión. No se cuantos minutos estuve ahí, inmóvil, mientras las gotas acariciaban mis mejillas, confundiéndose, tal vez, con algún otro lamento.

A regañadientes salí de la ducha, tomé una toalla que envolví alrededor de mi cuerpo y me observé nuevamente en el espejo. Mi cabello, oscurecido por la humedad, caía lacio por mis hombros hasta tocar mi cintura y mi menuda y delgada contextura me hacían lucir un tanto débil. _Eso debió ser_, me reprendió mi inconciente, _él no quiere a mujeres débiles, el quiere a alguien que lo sostenga, que lo entretenga_.

Sacudí mi cabeza como si eso sacara mis pensamientos, me sequé el cabello y me apliqué maquillaje. Aunque siempre me gustó ir al natural, mis ojeras eran horribles y no tenía tiempo para parecer inocente, ya no, por lo que me apliqué sombra oscura en los parpados, de modo que se veían profundos y fríos y luego coloqué un poco de rouge rosa en los labios. Volví a mi habitación y me puse mi ropa interior de encaje negra, el vestido corto de strapples color negro que había dejado sobre mi cama y los tacones rosa pálido. Mi cabello lo dejé suelto hacia un lado, haciendome parecer untando alocada, me coloqué el abrigo y tomé las llaves. Suspiré por última vez antes de darme media vuelta y salir de mi apartamento. Estaba decidida, debía de hacerlo, por él, por mí… pero ya no por nosotros.

I'm trying to find my life now

Estoy tratando de encontrar mi vida nuevamente  
I'm trying to meet my friends now

Estoy tratando de ver con mis amigos nuevamente  
You obviously lied, and again, like a fool

Obviamente mentiste, otra vez, cómo un estúpido  
I doubted that it was true

Dudo que aquello haya sido verdad

Llegué al aparcamiento y subí a mi Audi, dejé mi cartera en el asiento del copiloto y marque mi destino en el gps. Por un minuto dudé, lo que estaba a punto de hacer era como tirarse a los tiburones, no podía creer lo masoquista que podía ser; pero al mismo tiempo sabía que lo necesitada, era lo último que debía hacer para comenzar de nuevo.

Llegué al Black/Fang, el club que solía frecuentar con él, sabía que lo encontraría en aquel lugar. Dejé mis llaves y saludé al guardia. El club estaba abarrotado de gente por ser sábado, a pesar de que no dejaban a cualquiera entrar. Pude reconocer a colegas del trabajo, a empresarios reconocidos, a estrellas de televisión. Pero no, aún no podía encontrarlo. Llegué a la barra y no esperé mucho hasta que Samantha, la barwoman se me acercó.

— ¿Lo de siempre? —me sonrió.

— Creo que no hoy. Un John Collins doble — le devolví como pude aquella amable sonrisa. Creo que sabía a qué iba aquella noche.

— Va por la casa, querida —me puso en frente mi copa en menos de un minuto. Debía de doblarle la propina uno de estos días.

Crucé mis piernas y me di vuelta a observar como bailaban. Vi por todos lados parejas que se abrazaban, que se besaban, que se divertían. Por un momento pensé que estaba rodeada de ellas, recordándome mi lugar, mi situación, recordándome que jamás lo volvería a tener en mis brazos.

Algunos hombres se acercaron a invitarme a bailar pero me negué. Quería divertirme y olvidar, pero ellos no eran suficiente, por esta noche nadie era suficiente, excepto Edward.

Busqué con mi mirada a alguien que podría cumplir ciertas expectativas, alguien que por lo menos me hiciera sentir a gusto en la pista de baile y, al otro lado de la barra, encontré a aquel tipo alto, musculoso, de cabello negro y piel morena que vestía un traje casual en color azul oscuro, y pensé que sería buena idea intentarlo a pesar de estar rodeado de chicas. Rodee la barra y me acerqué a unos cuantos metros; sin desviar la mirada comencé a observarlo, a hacer que advirtiera mi presencia. Cuando su oscura mirada se cruzó con la mía le sonreí con suficiencia y el respondió de la misma manera. Le hice un gesto de que viniera a mi mesa, que dejara a esas chicas mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a la pista de baile. No hizo falta darme vuelta para saber que me seguía. Seguí caminando hasta que su mano se posó en mi cintura.

— No te arranques —me dijo con una sonrisa.

— Claro que no lo hago, quería saber que tan lejos ibas por mi —le respondí mientras me acercaba y movía mi cuerpo al ritmo de Sam Sparro.

Pozó sus manos en mi cintura con delicadeza y comenzamos a movernos con sincronía. Su cuerpo reaccionaba al mío como si hubiesemos aprendido a bailar juntos. Me acercaba, me daba vueltas, acariciaba mi espalda, y movía mis caderas. Incluso olvidé por un instante el por qué me encontraba allí. Por un instante.

— Mm, creo que no sabes lo lejos que iría por alcanzarte —me respondió luego de una canción, acercándome un poco más.

— Y creo que tu no sabes precisamente a quien estás queriendo alcanzar —le devolví con otra de mis sonrisas, tratando de ser lo más seductora posible.

— Me hago una idea —me dijo cuando agarró mi espalda y me acercó aún más a su bien formado cuerpo.

Su cuerpo… este extraño era mucho más musculoso que Edward, más alto, más expresivo. Pero no podía compararlo, no había competencia. El cuerpo de Edward era como un imán para mi, me atrapaba, me consumía. Y cada segundo que pasaba con mi compañero de baile era un fiel recordatorio a mi primer encuentro con aquel que robó mi corazón.

.

— _Este Cosmopolitan de parte de aquel sujeto, Bella —Samantha apuntó a la mesa de la esquina y dejó la copa en la mesa pero no se marchó— se que no te gustan, si quieres se lo devuelvo aunque estoy harta de que me insista tanto —_

— _No te preocupes Sam —le respondí observando al sujeto que me me acababa de mandar el trago. Era bajo y parecía ebrio, para nada de mi gusto— ya veré que hacer —la despedí con una sonrisa._

_Aquel tipo observaba todos mis movimientos desde su mesa por lo que al pasar una chica la sujeté del brazo y le di el trago, sin quebrar la miraba que mantenía con el amable sujeto. Le hice un gesto de despedida al sujeto y corrí la mirada._

— _Deberías dejar de hacer eso, Bella —me regañó divertida Alice— algún día podrían sentirse verdaderamente ofendidos —_

— _Y no me puede importar menos, duendecilla, tu eres la única que me puede invitar tragos —le respondí haciendo un gesto reprobatorio con las manos— además ¿Cosmopólitan? ¿en serio? Son para causar un coma diabético —_

— _Es el trago que a toda chica le gusta —me devolvió con ironía, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante mi falta de "glamour" como ella lo llamaba— ambos, el trago y la revista, no el cognac ni el New York Times —_

— _Deberíamos dejar mi femeneidad para otro día e ir a bailar —la incite parándome y jalándole el brazo— sé que hoy es especial —_

— _¿será porque hoy es tu cumpleaños? —me siguió Alice hasta la pista de baile sin dejar las ironías que normalmente eran mi fuerte— aunque entiendo tu punto, no cualquiera cumple veinticinco todos los días —_

— _No es que se cumplan años todos los días —le aclaré pero me interrumpió._

— _¡Amo esta canción! —saltó al ritmo de Yelle— te regalaré unos cuantos bailes solo para ti —_

_Comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor mientras bajaba y subía o movía sus brazos. La seguí, divertida de su hiperactividad y luego de algunas canciones se nos acercaron algunos hombres y nos separaron. Mi pareja trataba inutilmente de sorprenderme con exagerados pasos pero vi que Alice la estaba pasando realmente bien con su pareja asi que dejé que siguiera y volví a nuestra mesa a pedir otro trago._

— _¿No era la pareja ideal? —me preguntó una suave voz a mi espalda._

_Sin darme vuelta supe que aquella aterciopelada voz le pertenecería a algún tipo bien parecido. De solo escuchar esa simple frase hizo que mi piel se erizara, que gritara por escuchar más de sus palabras. Me di media vuelta y supe que le pertenecía al hombre que ocupaba el asiento de atrás. Estaba de espaldas y no me miraba pero hubiese hecho cualquier cosa para que aquellos ojos se posaran en mi. Me di cuenta de lo que hacía, por lo que jugué a lo desinteresada._

— _Creo que nadie aquí lo es —suspiré— comenzando por la pobre creatividad al escoger tragos para mi —_

— _Claro, la dificil tarea de la elección de tragos —me respondió risueño pero sin parecer molesto ante mi queja— creo que le pasa a cualquier hombre que ve a una mujer hermosa en frente —_

— _¿El primer alago de la noche a costa del alcohol? —le devolví divertida— vaya, creo que voy mejorando —_

— _Creo que aún no han sabido ver la perfección de a quien invitan —soltó y, asombrada y alagada, me di vuelta nuevamente para conocer, por lo menos, el rostro de aquel sujeto que me derretía solo a palabras._

_Pero no vi nadie a mi espalda y me lamenté el hecho de tardar demasiado en preguntar su nombre._

— _Un martini Washibgton de parte de aquel guapo de ojos verdes —dijo Sam a mi lado haciendo que me sobresaltara._

_Seguí su mano y me topé con unos increíbles ojos verde esmeralda que me miraban fijamente. Ni de quererlo hubiese podido correr la mirada ya que desde el primer momento me atraparon completamente. Me dedicó la sonrisa torcida más sexy que había visto en mi vida y alzó su copa. Se dirigía a la pista de baile y no lo pensé dos veces, tenía que agradecerle tan encantadora elección de mi cocktel._

_Bailamos toda la velada y qué movimientos tenía. Nos sincronizamos desde el primer momento y sus caderas, su torso, su aliento en mi nuca me volvían loca. Cada vez que deslizaba aquellos dedos por mi costado o cada vez que tomaba mi espalda baja con firmeza parecía desfallecer de placer. Era alto, si, pero lo suficiente como para agarrarlo fácilmente del cuello y acercalo a mis labios. Pero no lo hicimos. Jugamos toda la noche y la tensión que se formaba nos exitaba a ambos, presionando por más, llevándonos al extremo._

_Después de unas horas se separó de mi con una mirada de disculpas, tomó mi cuello y me susurró en el oído._

— _La próxima vez serás totalmente mía —_

_Luego se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre la gente agolpada mientras me quedaba ahí, abrumada ante el sentimiento abarrasador que me inundaba. Lo vería, estaba segura, y la próxima vez sin duda sería totalmente suya._

.

Le pedí al sujeto que volvieramos a la mesa a tomarnos algo mientras descanzaba un poco mis piés y figuraba en lo que realmente pensaba hacer aquella noche. Buscarlo, encontrarlo y luego demostrarle que podía seguir adelante sin el, con su mirada puesta en mi pero ya sin derechos.

— ¿Cognac? —me preguntó… Jake, por lo que me había mencionado mientras volvíamos a la mesa.

Le sonreí ante la ironía y negué con la cabeza.

— Martini —le respondí aún con la sonrisa pero sin entender porqué me comenzaba a abrazar la pena nuevamente.

Can you please take away all the promises you made?

Puedes borrar todas las promesas que me hiciste?

Even the petty habits, even the small memories

Incluso los insignificantes detalles, los pequeños recuerdos

I'll burning them all away

Los quemaré todos por la borda

I'm putting you, who lives in me, to sleep

Al ti, que vive en mi, lo pondré a dormir

The image of me you knew up till now won't exist anymore

La imagen que conocías de mi no existirá más

Pero como un radar, que inevitablemente lograba su cometido, lo vi, sentí su precencia, me atrajo su escencia. Estaba en medio de la pista y vi como bailaba, como sus movimientos invitaban a acercarse… a aquella otra chica.

Mi corazón se detuvo y pude sentir como poco a poco mi estómago se contraía, como el agujero en mi pecho se hundía. La sensación de vacío me envolvió y me sentí perdida, había olvidado mi cometido. Sentí que ya nada más importaba, que la gente a mi alrededor perdía sentido y, por mucho que pudiera evitarlo, que luchara contra mis músculos, que evadiera las palabras, aquellos recuerdos llegaron sin misericordia.

Los recuerdos de él, en su cama, con otra, los besos que debería dedicarselos a mi boca, los gemidos que no debían salir por otra, las caricias que solo debían pertenecer a mi piel y la satisfacción que debía compartir con una sola persona: Yo, su prometida.

See your figure dancing inside the dazzling light

Veo tu figura en aquella deslumbrante luz

You place your hand on the hip of first girl you see

Pusiste una mano sobre la primera chica que viste

In the loud club, I shout out louder for you

En aquel bullicioso club, grité tu nombre

You seem like you don't even hear a thing

Y pareció que nisiquiera escuchaste una palabra

Evité que mis lágrimas arruinaran mi maquillaje pero no pude evitarlas. Había prometido que no lloraría más por él pero todos mis muros se derrumbaban cuando se trataba de Edward ¿dónde quedaba la Bella decidida, independiente, exitosa? En el mismo lugar en aquel donde me hacía gemir de aquella forma, de gritar su nombre, de undirme en su piel. Aquella Bella no existirá más.

Pensé por unos minutos en dejar todo y partir del lugar, evitar una escena y ahogarme en el alcohol. Y es que aún no comprendía por qué había sucedido todo aquello, cuando fue el preciso momento en que todo cambió, en qué hice mal.

Rememoraba una y otra vez nuestros momentos juntos, cada uno de los detalles que nos unían y solo podían salir sonrisas de mi boca. Sonrisas que me desmoronaban ¿fui muy atenta? ¿no lo llamaba lo suficiente? ¿no le daba el placer que él buscaba? Excusas, todas eran estúpidas excusas. Nunca fui lo suficientemente buena para el. Siempre lo supe.

— Entonces, Bella —me interrumpió Jake— ¿este es tu lugar? —

— Digamos que es como mi segunda casa —le respondí con una media sonrisa, acercando mi cuerpo al suyo.

— Eres como pez en el agua en este club —me devolvió la sonrisa, sabiendo cuál era mi intención.

— Si quieres ver como de buena soy en el agua, me acompañarías a mi casa —pestañé y lo miré profundamente— te demostraría que también soy buena en otras cosas —

Tragó fuerte pero no apartó su mirada, luego se relajó y me devolvió su sonrisa encanadora.

— Me encantaría —

.

Tonight, I'll also forget you for a while

Esta noche, también te olvidaré por un rato

I'll erase all the pictures of you and me on my desk

Borraré las fotos de nosotros sobre mi escritorio

It's tiring, I want to escape from you but

Es extenuante, quiero escapar de ti pero

Why do I keep remembering you? I'm not okay

Por qué aún me acuerdo de ti? No estoy bien

.

Llegamos entre risas, abrazos, besos y caricias hasta mi apartamento. De alguna forma logré abrir la puerta pero de inmediato me empujó contra ella y comenzó a besas mi cuello. Las sensaciones recorrían todo mi cuerpo aunque aún sentía ese toque amargo bajo mi piel.

Me subió un poco mi vestido y de inmediato subí las piernas para rodear su cintura. Me moví un poco haciendonos rozar y el soltó un gemido, mientras sentía como su miembro se hacía más duro.

— ¿Habitación? —preguntó con un poco de dificultad.

— Tercera puerta a la izquierda —logré soltar mientras disfrutaba de sus caricias en mi cuello.

Con paso firme y no demasiado rápido entramos en mi habitación y me dejó sobre la cama. Me encantaba su calma, me volvía loca la masculinidad que emanaba de él.

— Será la mejor noche que pasarás —terminó con un beso profundo, apasionado, lleno de seguridad que no me dejó devolverle alguna respuesta.

Y me alegraba, porque definitivamente ni de lejos lograría ser un poco parecido a las noches que pasaba con Edward.

Comenzó a acariciar mis piernas mientras subía sus manos con delicadeza y yo desabrochaba los botones de su camisa. Y dios, qué torso que tenía debajo de ella; sus abdominales estaban marcados de forma perfecta y armoniosa que solo quería lamer y acariciar por el resto de la noche. Cuando le saqué la camisa y escuché como sus zapatos caían al suelo, lo empuje de espaldas y me posicioné arriba de él. Lentamente comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido pero lo detuve. Me miró un poco confundido pero lo tranquilicé con una sonrisa; no pensaba parar acá.

Me levanté y comencé a sacar mi vestido con movimientos sensuales, dejando ver mi ropa interior de encaje negra.

Escuché como soltaba un gemido y pude reconocer como el fuego del deseo crecía en sus ojos… y en otras partes de su cuerpo.

— No puedo decirte lo sensual que te vez porque creo que nisiquiera existen palabras para ello —me dijo en una voz baja y profunda, mientras agarraba mi cintura y me tiraba hacia su cuerpo.

Sus besos se repartían por todo mi cuerpo y yo solo podía gemir como respuesta; pero no eran los labios que yo deseaba. Sus dedos acariciaban las curvas de mi torzo; pero no eran las manos que yo deseaba sobre mi cuerpo. Sus palabras salían como caricias diciéndome lo bella que era; pero no era su voz la que yo necesitaba oir. Cada movimiento venía con un "pero" y me desesperaba no poder encontrar más de Edward en Jacob y no era que él no fuera guapo o hiciera algo malo. Pero no era Edward y, al final, no me importó.

In the club, tonight, for him

En el club, esta noche, por él

In the club, I'll give him my everything

En el club, le daré todo de mi

In the club, just like the way you were with that girl

En el club, de la misma forma que tu estuviste con aquella chica

I'll love easily

Amaré facilemente

In the club tonight, for him

En el club, esta noche, por él

In the club, I'll give him my everything

En el club, le daré todo de mi

In the club, please embrace my painful scars too

En el club, hazme olvidar estas doloras cicatrices

So that only for tonight, I'd be able to forget you

Así, solo por esta noche, seré capáz de olvidarte

Desabroché su pantalón, ejerciendo presión a lo largo de su longitud y con mi otra mano enterraba mis uñas en su espalda. Como si reclamase que fuese mío. Besaba, lamía y mordía su cuello, como si fuera solo yo quien podía probar aquella parte de su anatomía. Nos besabamos y sus manos comenzaron a bajar a mi sexo, como si solo él hubiese emprendido aquel camino. Nos consumíamos en la pasión y en la mentira, tal vez los dos queriendo olvidar algún amor en la piel del otro. Ambos teníamos sus nombres grabados como fuego, pero ya no le pertenecíamos a nadie, solo a nosotros mismos.

Sus dedos llegaron a mi parte más sensible mientras nos besabamos desesperadamente. Yo comenzaba a a bajar su pantalón mientras que él desabrochaba mi sujetador y nos contemplabamos en la ocuridad de mi habitación. Las luces de los faros de la calle iluminaban lo suficiente como para hacer aquella noche más sensual y se fundían en la amplia espalda de mi amante. Pero no como se fundía en la piel de Edward.

Todo en aquella abitación me parecía nuevo, extraño, como si estuviese en algún sueño donde también encontraba a Edward en la cama con otra. Un mal sueño, del que no podía despertar pero sabía como debía terminar. Me concentré en el placer que nos proporcionabamos, mientras otra ola de recuerdos me golpeaba nuevamente.

_._

— _Edward —gemía con cada una de sus estocadas— Edward —gemí de nuevo._

— _Oh, Bella, jodidamente estrecha —respondía él, empujando más fuerte, más profundo— vente para mi, cariño, vente conmigo —repetía él una y otra vez entre las sábanas de mi cama._

_Más fuerte y más profundo, sentía mi corazón desbocado y yo, desbordándome de placer. Edward acababa de proponerme matrimonio poco antes de mi cumpleaños y, a pesar de que todos mi amigos estaban en contra de aquella propuesta, yo no daba más de felicidad. Había peleado con la mayoría de mis amigos en este punto, acusando a mi prometido de ser un playboy, de aprovecharse de mi, pero él nunca me había dado razones para dudar de él y sabía que mi felicidad la encontraría solo con Edward, el hombre de mi vida._

— _Edward, dios, me vengo —grité cuando nuestros movimientos se hacían desenfrenados._

— _Así es Bella, así, vente para mi —podía estar segura que su orgasmo vendría pronto, con el mío, la culminación del amor que nos profesábamos. Y pocas estocadas más y terminábamos gritándo, reclamando nuestros nombres. Los mejores orgasmos de mi vida del amor de Edward. No podía desear algo mejor._

_Descansamos sobre mi cama, jadeando, tratando de recuperarnos. Su torso subía y bajaba en armoniosos movimientos entre mis sábanas y la luz exterior se reflejaba suave en el cabello cobrizo de Edward. Acariciaba su brazo, marcando tenuemente sus biceps de forma perfecta. Podía pasar horas en los brazos de Edward sin darme cuenta y, aunque dormíamos poco por las noches, los mejores días eran después de una sesión de sexo con mi novio._

_Repentinamente de sentó y miró su reloj. Luego comenzó a reunir su ropa y a vestirse sin decir nada._

— _Edward, pensé que te quedarías esta vez —traté de que me explicara._

— _Bella, cariño, sabes que no puedo, tengo una junta mañana en D.C. y debo subir al avión en unoas pocas horas más —dijo pero no dejaba de buscar sus zapatos._

— _¿Por qué debes ir a todas las juntas que se agendan? Haces todo el trabajo al final ¿de qué te sirve tener a Tina, entonces? —no podía evitar que mi lado infantil aflorara cada vez que debía marcharse luego de tener un espectacular sexo._

— _Tanya, es Tanya —me corrigió irritado Edward, yo por supuesto, sabía que había dicho mal su nombre— y además, soy uno de los accionistas principales, por supuesto que debo estar presente en las juntas, ella es solo mi secretaría ¿qué más debería hacer? —_

— _Entonces, ¿cuándo vuelves? Quiero darte alguna que otra sorpresa —le respondí de forma seductora para que dejara ese tono molesto. Sabía que me volvía un poco celosa e insistente cuando se trataba de Edward pero no lo podía evitar. Edward me tenía practicamente comiendo de su mano._

— _No lo sé, te llamaré luego —luego se acercó, beso mi frente y se perdió a travez del pasillo hasta que escuché la puerta principal cerrándose._

_Me quedé sentada en mi cama ya sin asombro, ultimamente siempre hacía eso a pesar de estar a siete meses de la boda. _Mucho trabajo_, me repetía internamente_, solo está estresado_, me mentía nuevamente._

.

La piel de Jake, tersa, suave, oscura, se movía con gracia sobre mi menudo cuerpo, contrastando de inmediato. Pero nos fundíamos una y otra vez en el otro, con movimientos firmes, seguros y furiosos. Su miembro se hacía paso entre mis piernas una y otra vez y las sensaciones me embargaban. Acariciaba su pecho, su cuello, su espalda y me perdía en sus ojos negros.

— Más… fuerte —gemía y el me respondía con gracia.

— Oh, Bella, así es cariño —decía, pero la sensualidad no le pegaba. No cuando podía compararlo con la aterciopelada voz de Edward— Oh, dios, voy a acabar—

— Más fuerte —pedía yo, ya que estaba lejos de acabar.

Pero esta vez, sí que lo hacía más fuerte. Estaba entre la fina línea del dolor y el placer y eso era lo que estaba buscando. Tal vez confundir mi dolor en el amor… en el sexo. Comencé a gemir aún más fuerte y nuestros cuerpos sudorosos estaban más exitados que nunca. Tomó una de mis piernas y la subió hasta su hombro, lograndó así penetrar aún más prufundo, haciéndo que ese ángulo me volviera loca.

— ¡Si! Así, oh dios, sigue, más fuerte —gritaba enterrándo aún más mis uñas en su espalda.

Nuestros besos eran desesperados, nos comíamos y nos consumíamos en la pasión del momento que crecía en nuestros cuerpos. Estabamos llegándo al límite y cada moviento que hacía me dejaba más cerca del cielo.

Sus movimientos eran fuertes, firmes y los gemidos que salían de su garganta eran guturales. _Así que no es que no sea guapa_, susurró de repente mi inconciente. No, no, no ¡no!, mi inconciente no podía hablar en este momento, no ahora que estaba a segundos de romper todo lazo con _él_.

— Bella —gemía Jake que, por un segundo, me pareció un total desconocido.

_Eso es Bella_, un total desconocido, alguien a quien elegiste para olvidar a quien realmente debería estar haciendote gemir.

Y, en ese instante, desperté de ese mal sueño. Aquel en el que pensaba que podía olvidar a Edward con otro. Que podía entregarme a otro. En el mismo instante que nuestros orgasmos golpearon nuestros sexos y en el que la realidad golpeó mi cara, la verdad se posó ante mi.

Nunca sería de nadie más que de Edward.

Jacob se derrumbó sobre mi jadeante, mientras yo solo podía mirar la pared, aquella marca sobre la pared donde ayer descansaba una fotografía de él y yo. Aquella que destrocé en cuanto llegué y que quemé hasta eliminar cada recuerdo. Pero no funcionaba porque cada rincon me recordaba a Edward.

— ¿Bella? ¿qué tienes? —me preguntó preocupado mi amante mientras acercaba su mano a mi rostro.

Me sobresalté y lo miré extrañada, el se restringió y continuo.

— Estás llorando —dijo preocupado, luego bufó y cruzó un haz de comprensión por su rostro— será mejor que me vaya —

— No, Jacob, no te vayas, disculpa, no sé que me pasa —traté de pararlo. No podía dejarme sola en la cama. No también él.

— No tengo claro por qué me invitaste aparte de pasar un buen rato y puedo ver claramente que no es un buen rato para ti —tomó su ropa, se vistió ante mi atónita mirada y luego se volvió— lo siento, tal vez para otra vez que estés más preparada… por lo que sea que estes pasado —

Dio media vuelta y, al igual que Edward, desapareció por el pasillo y luego escuché como lentamente la puerta principal se cerraba tras él.

No, él también me ha dejado aquí, en mi cama, con esperanzas a medio cumplir y con deseo a medio satisfacer.

El nunca se comparó con Edward, lo sé, pero sus mentirosas caricias y sus embusteras palabras me hicieron creer que tal vez, de algún modo, podría superar esto. Como un pequeño sol personal en medio de un doloroso momento.

Las lágrimas comenzaron nuevamente a caer sin perdón y el dolor me embargó por una noche más. Sabía que no era yo la culpable, o él, o su amante, sabía que iba a terminar, en algún momento lo supe pero nunca quise admitirlo. La pasión es como la polvora, explota y se consume y siempre quise creer que lo nuestro era más que la simple pasión, que se trataba de amor. Un amor enfermo, amor desenfrenado, amor, al fin y al cabo, un amor que no perdona y que no se olvida. Un amor, mi primer amor.

When this night completely ends

Cuando esta noche termine

Seems like I'll be left alone in my room

Parece que me dejarán sola en mi habitación

Seems like I'll be crying like a fool

Parece que lloraré como una tonta

I still see you in my dreams

Aún te veo en mis sueños

Now I'll let you go

Ahora te dejaré ir

You shouldn't look for me again either

Y yu tampoco deberás buscarme más

Ahora, tratando de olvidar tu escencia, de olvidar tus caricias, me dormí entre mis sucias sábanas sabiendo que sería la última noche que soñaría contigo. Olvidando tus promesas, nuestros recuerdos, las sábanas me abrazarían por última vez como alguna vez tu lo hiciste y luego, te dejaré ir. Como alguna vez lo hiciste en aquel club.

In the club, tonight, for him

En el club, esta noche, por él

In the club, I'll give him my everything

En el club, le daré todo de mi

In the club, just like the way you were with that girl

En el club, de la misma forma que tu estuviste con aquella chica

I'll love easily

Amaré facilemente

In the club tonight, for him

En el club, esta noche, por él

In the club, I'll give him my everything

En el club, le daré todo de mi

In the club, please embrace my painful scars too

En el club, hazme olvidar estas doloras cicatrices

So that only for tonight, I'd be able to forget you

Así, solo por esta noche, seré capáz de olvidarte

.

.

**¿Triste? Si, un poco depresivo.**

**Tenía este oneshot escrito hace mucho tiempo pero no lo había publicado porque quería hacerlo con el último capítulo de Men's School of Love. Debo aclarar que amo completamente a Edward y odio que Bella sea una arrastrada, pero hay veces en que la inspiración llega y no tienes más remedio que seguirla, sin importar si los personajes tienen la personalidad que uno quería.**

**Estoy reescribiendo algunas de las historias que tengo botadas y estoy en el capítulo tres de una historia que se me ocurrió en un momento de magia divina. El summary pronto en mi perfil, chicas.**

**Men's School of Love solo le falta un poco de creatividad de mi parte. Se me acabó la magia por un tiempo y no quiero que la historia termine aburrida. Debo aclarar que ninguna de mis historias quedará inconclusa y que todas tienen final.**

**¿Comentarios? Envíenme un poco de su amor =) (o críticas y tomatazos) ¡clik en el link azul!**

**Jazzzzzz**


End file.
